Born To Be A Sparrow
by TheSinTimes
Summary: Jack Sparrow docks at Port Royal, along with his crew, to enjoy a lovely day of drinking rum. He has a simple plan, drink, load up with rum, and set sail again. What he didn't count on was meeting his sixteen year old daughter: Jennifer Sparrow. R&R!


**Born to be a Sparrow**

**Chapter 1 – Expect The Unexpected.**

It was just coming up to mid-day, and the sun shone through the few clouds directly above Port Royal; the wind was blowing gently, carrying the smell of the fresh sea-salt air to everyone's noses. Just off the coast, a ship could be seen coming in closer to the port; it was a ship with jet black sails and a dark wooden body – there was also a flag with the pirate symbol swaying in the breeze from the top of a pole – the crew were busily rushing around, securing ropes and preparing to dock at the pier. The ship came to a gentle halt, strong though it was, ending its voyage – for now.

The crew emptied out onto the walkway that jutted out into the sea, followed by two men that stood out by far. One of them was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl; and of the crew that had wandered off to the nearest pub. The other man, stood more loosely than the Captain, looking as if he wanted to walk away at that very moment. He was the blacksmith of Port Royal, Will Turner – who was also engaged to the graceful Elizabeth Swann, as he so commonly put it.

"Well Jack, I suppose I'll be off then. I appreciate the lift", Will said; very unenthusiastically. The pirate paid no notice of his tone and stood proud and tall.

"That's _Captain _Jack to you, mate", he replied, before walking away; probably following his crews example and scurrying off to the pub. Will sighed and began to take his own path, to meet up with Elizabeth.

In the pub, it was an average day; there was one of the many fist fights happening in the far corner of the building, the loud speech of drunken men and everything else. Near the window of the pub sat Jack Sparrow, gulping down his third glass of rum already. The plan was simple for today: have a drink, load the Pearl with rum and food supplies, set sail and check the compass for where to go next. A few hours longer and the crew, along with their captain, were out of the pub. The crew went ahead to prepare the ship for departure and Jack stumbled behind them, taking his precious time walking down the dock. He stood at the end and breathed in the smell of the ocean waves as the sun, which was now setting at the horizon, light up the water and dart across the sea like lightening.

He was so caught up in the anticipation to sail again that he nearly didn't hear the commotion going on not far behind him. He turned with a raised eyebrow to a bunch of people crowded round two people who seemed to be fighting. A young boy of about thirteen was cowering back on the ground as a girl, slightly older, stood over him; pointing a sword directly between his eyes. She looked extremely intimidating.

"You forgot one thing mate", the girl spoke, "I'm Jennifer Sparrow", her eyes narrowed and she gave him one last shove with her foot before putting her sword back into its sheath and turning, making her way over to a couple of younger children.

Jack had stumbled at the name and now she had his attention; as he watched the young boy scramble to his feet and quickly brush himself off – he noticed the crowd disperse. He turned his attention back to the girl and began to make his way over to listen to what was being said.

"Wow, Jen! That was great, you really showed that boy!" a young boy at about six years old exclaimed with a happy face. Jennifer smirked and folded her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, well he 'ad it coming to him. That's what he gets for messin' with my friends", she replied in a very smug-like manner. "Besides, he stood absolutely no chance against me, the daughter of Jack Sparrow", she added with a smirk. Jack chocked on air at this statement, though he was far away enough to nod be noticed by the group of children. He was ready to go over and kindly tell the girl that he had no living relatives, when another one of the children spoke up.

"How do you know your Jack Sparrows kid?" a cocky looking twelve year old boy muttered – he was leaning against a post, trying and failing to look cool. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Well, apart from the fact we have the same last name, I also have this", she pointed out, rolling up her sleeve and showing off the pirate brand on her forearm and the tattooed 'Sparrow' mark. The children gave an 'Ooh' and looked back up at Jennifer as she rolled her sleeve back. Jack blinked, trying to make sense of everything before it hit him hard in the face. This could very well be his daughter – if he was correct in thinking she was sixteen years old, then it was unmistakable that this girl was his. He decided to approach the situation entirely different.

"Excuse me, love", he spoke, walking up behind her. One of the children gasped and pointed, Jennifer automatically drew her sword and turned, now in a position of offense; she pointed her sword at the approaching man.

"Whoa, easy there kid", he muttered, also drawing his sword in defence.

"Who are you calling kid?" she lunged forward with that and the sound of clashing swords could be heard. For a while, it looked like a draw, which was before Jack had had enough of playing and easily disarmed the girl.

"Wha'?" the girl muttered, stepping back and scowling at him. Well, she obviously must not have recognised him.

"I were wondering if ye' be interested in joining my crew", Jack then asked, knowing he had her attention; he put his sword away. Jennifer raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"And what makes your think I'd be interested in joining your pathetic crew?" she spat. Jack was taken aback by her easy show of hatred, but he knew how to get to her.

"Oh, of course. Someone who can be disarmed that easily obviously doesn't show themselves worthy of joining Captain Jack Sparrow's crew", and with that, he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"WHAT did you say!?" the girl screamed, before realising that he had introduced himself as Captain Jack Sparrow. "Wait, WHAT did you say!?"

He turned again, secretly grinning inside. "So are ye' interested in joining me crew, girl?"

Jennifer narrowed her eyes at him, considering his offer, before slowing smirking. "Alrigh' I'll join ye' crew", she finally came to a decision.

"What be ye' name, girl?" Jack asked, although he knew full well what her name was. He just wanted to make this look believable.

"Jennifer Harrow", she replied quickly. The young boy behind her looked up at her strangely.

"I thought you're name was Spa-", he was cut off quickly as the boy that had been leaning against the post clamped his hand over the boys mouth.

"Don't mind him, he's mentally challenged", the boy said and dragged the younger one behind him.

"Very well then", Jack accepted it, and then turned to Jennifer.

"Alrigh' Jen", he said, and then motioned toward The Black Pearl. "Shall we?"

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "The name's Jennifer", she corrected him, and then turned to the children behind her. "Jay", she looked toward the boy who had saved her name, "since you're the next oldest person here, I'm leaving you in charge."

"Yes!" Jay grinned victoriously, and then cleared his throat, back to being serious. "I mean, of course Jen, I won't disappoint you."

"Good", Jennifer said, smirking slightly. She gave her goodbyes to the younger children and then left with who she knew as her Father, and also thinking he had no idea that they were related.

**End of Chapter 1.**


End file.
